LOZMM3D: Chapter 3: The Northern Mountains~Cold Reception
With the Swamp now saved, Link now knows that he must free the guardian giants in order to Stop Majora's Mask and save Termina. Link's next destination is the Northern Mountains. There, the region is suffering from an abnormally long winter, and soon it'll be a cold, barren wasteland. Link must do what he can to bring Spring to the mountains before it's too late, Clock Town * Venture out into Termina Field to gather up around 50 Rupees so you can buy the Lv. 1 Bomb Bag as you will need it for this chapter. The Blast Mask will also help as well. Make sure you also have arrows. Termina Field * Exit Clock Town through North Clock Town and into Northern Termina Field. As you can see that 3 big chunks of ice block your path to the Mountains. Use your bow to shoot arrows at the Stalactite over the chunks of ice to make it fall and break the ice, then proceed to the Mountains. Northern Mountains * As you make your way up the Mountain Trail, watch out for Tektites that hide in the snow, eliminate them if they get in your way. Once you reach an area with snow boulders, use either bombs or the Blast Mask to break them and then proceed. * As you reach the Mountain Village, head to the nearby Owl Statue and open it, then head east. * In the next area, wtahc out for the Tektites and the White Wolfoes that hide in the snow. Use an arrow to shoot down Tingle and buy one of his maps if you have the Rupees. * As you head to the Goron Shrine, head east until you see Kaepora Gaebora again, he'll tell you another word of wisdom and then fly to a small platform which has a cave inside, pay attention to where his feathers drop, this will signal to you that there's an invisible platform, time your jumps and take it slow. Once you get to the floating cave, go inside. Inside this cave you'll see a treasure chest containing the Lens of Truth. Use it to find some treasure chests containing rupees and some Big Skulltulas. * Whe you head out, use the Lens of Truth to reveal those before invisible platforms, and you will also see a Goron Ghost and says that he's amazed that you are able to see him, and asks you to follow him. Follow him while using the Lens of Truth avoid the Tektites and White Wolfoes that get in your way, just concentrate on following the Goron Ghost, when you get to the Mountain Village, time your jumps when on the small area of water with ice platforms on them, there are small movable ones, jump onto one of the big platforms and wait until the small platform is cloase to the other side in order to jump onto the big platform next to the other side of the pond. * use this graph here to know where to climb the wall, use the Lens of Truth to see the invisible ladder. * Once on top of the ledge enter the cave, inside you'll see the Ghost (with the Lens of Truth), he'll tell you that he was a hero of the Gorons: Darmani. He was trying to defeat the source of the long Winter but died along the way. Play the Song of Healing, and after a cutscene, he'll turn into the Goron Mask that will allow you to turn into Goron Link. * Before you exit the cave, pull Darmani's headstone to have the cave fill up with Hot Springwater. Take the bottle of Hot Springwater and use it on the chunk of ice to melt it, go into the grotto and refill your bottle with Hot Springwater. *As Goron Link, head to the Goron Shrine and use the pound ability to get into the Shrine and talk to the Goron Baby, who's crying, and tells you to find his father: The Goron Elder. * Use the Mountain Village Map above to find the Goron Elder. **Blue Dot~Goron Elder Location (1st Day) **Yellow Dot~Goron Elder Location (2nd Day) **Pink Dot~Goron Elder Location (Final Day) *Once you find the Goron Elder, use Hot Springwater to melt the ice and he'll talk to you. As Goron Link, he'll be aware that his son misses him, and will play a song to you, it is the intro to the Goron Lullaby. Go back to the Goron Shrine and play the Lullaby Intro to the Goron Baby, he'll stop crying and then sing the rest of the song for you. Mountain Path/Snowhead * Here Curl up and roll straight through the Mountain path. The spikes should destroy any snow boulders that het in your way (and they also contain Magic Bottles that'll help maintain your Magic Meter). * As you approach Snowhead, open the Owl Statue and you'll see through the Lens of Truth that a Huge Goron is blowing strong winds, keeping you from reaching the Temple. Play the Goron Lullaby to get him out of the way, a cutscene will show the Goron slowly going to sleep and falling into the cliffs below. Continue onto the Temple, punch the snow boulders if they get in your way as the narrow paths will prevent you from curling and rolling, avoid the White Wolfoes and just continue onto the Snowhead Temple. LOZMM3D: Chapter 3: The Northern Mountains~Cold Reception (Page 2)